necronomiconfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Guerriero
Esistono molti tipi di guerrieri, dai soldati ai garanti criminali. Alcuni considerano l'avventura un modo per arricchirsi, mentre altri fanno uso delle proprie abilità per proteggere gli innocenti. I guerrieri sono dotati delle migliori capacità di combattimento di tutte le classi di PG e sono addestrati nell'uso delle armi standard e delle armature. Il rigoroso addestramento militare di un guerriero gli concede molti talenti bonus man mano che avanza e quelli di alto livello possono ricorrere a mosse speciali in mischia e ad armi esotiche che non sono disponibili per nessun altro personaggio. Restrizioni di allineamento: Nessuno Dado vita: d10 Competenze: Armature (leggere, medie, pesanti), Scudi, Armi (semplici e da guerra) Punti abilità: 2 + modificatore di Int. ( (2 + modificatore di Int.) * 4 al 1 livello) Abilità: Concentrazione, Creare armature, Creare trappole, Creare armi, Disciplina, Guarire, Conoscenze, Parata Talenti di classe selezionabili: Ambidestrismo, Deviare frecce, Combattere con due armi, Competenza nelle armi esotiche, Weapon Specialization Tiri salvezza primari: Tempra Bonus di attacco base: +1/livello Modifiche di Necronomicon Il guerriero ottiene un +2 permanente alla forza e alla costituzione ogni 8 livelli. Al livello 10 il guerriero ottiene il talento Preparare l'arma (sulla scheda del pg tra le abilità del guerriero viene indicato come "Player Tool 1"). Ottiene anche una immunità ai danni fisici pari al 1% ogni 5 livelli da guerriero. Bonus Purezza Il bonus purezza del Guerriero permette di avere una immunità ai danni fisici del: 36 livelli: bonus di 3% 37 livelli: bonus di 6% 38 livelli: bonus di 9% 39 livelli: bonus di 12% 40 livelli: bonus di 15% ed un bonus ai danni pari a: 36 livelli: bonus di 5 37 livelli: bonus di 10 38 livelli: bonus di 15 39 livelli: bonus di 20 40 livelli: bonus di 25 Il guerriero con almeno 35 livelli da guerriero nei primi 40 livelli ottiene un attacco extra quando usa preparare arma. Ottiene un secondo attacco al raggiungimento del 60 livello da guerriero. Inoltre esistono degli oggetti con incantesimi extra e bonus superiori indossabili solo da guerrieri puri (40 livelli nei primi 40). Sempre se ha almeno 35 livelli nei primi 40, usando preparare l'arma ottiene immunità a buttare a terra se ha il talento maestra migliorata. Classe di Specializzazione *Ghostwalker *Duellante *Cantore nero *Cavaliere Arcano *Cavaliere Divino Talenti e abilità speciali Al 1° livello e e a ogni livello pari successivo (2, 4, 6, ...), il guerriero guadgna un talento bonus, scelto tra un sottoinsieme dell'intera lista dei talenti. Questo talento bonus è in aggiunta alle caratteristiche che ogni personaggio guadagna nel'avanzamento di livello. Se il personaggio è epico, allora sono disponibili anche i talenti bonus epici. Guerriero epico Il guerriero epico, che si è fatto strada tra le fila dei combattenti più esperti, è un vero e proprio maestro dell'arte della guerra. Questo eroe, che è ben più di un semplice spadaccino, sa come avere la meglio contro i suoi avversari in qualsiasi situazione. Anche se la strada per raggiungere questo livello di abilità è stata lunga e faticosa, il guerriero epico è soltanto all'inizio di un altro cammino, che lo condurrà nel reame degli dei e di altri esseri di immenso potere. Dado vita: d10 Punti abilità: 2 + modificatore di Int. Talenti bonus: il guerriero epico ottiene un talento bonus ogni 2 livelli dopo il 20. In altre parole, ai livelli 22, 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, e 40. Talenti bonus del guerriero epico: Pelledura, Riduzione del danno epica, Critico devastante, Valore epico, Robustezza epica, Arma focalizzata epica, Specializzazione in un'arma epica, Pugno stordente migliorato, Attacco turbinante migliorato, Critico distruttore, Iniziativa superiore Talenti di classe epici selezionabili: Velocità fulminea Notes *The fighter is the only class that has access to the weapon specialization feat.